Visage de Poupée
by Yami Flo
Summary: Elle ressemble à une poupée. Et cette pensée, rien qu'une seconde, la met mal à l'aise... pre-série, petite introspection sur Kayura.


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Spiritual ; petite introspection sur le personnage de Kayura et son apparence physique.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, et surtout pas les personnages.

**Visage de Poupée**

Elle ressemble à une poupée.

C'est la première chose qui traverse l'esprit de Kayura alors qu'elle se mire dans le miroir de plein pied qui occupe désormais une partie du mur de ses quartiers privés.

Jusqu'à présent, jamais elle n'avait fait très attention à son reflet. A vrai dire, elle ne se rappelait même pas de quand elle avait vu son propre visage pour la dernière fois. L'instruction de ses maîtres d'armes et les cours particuliers de Badamon ne lui ont jamais permis de prendre un seul instant pour jouer à la coquette jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle était petite, la dernière fois qu'elle a fait vraiment attention à son apparence. Et comme elle a changé entre temps !

Elle garde vaguement en mémoire une petite fille en kimono court, les cheveux mi-longs et sans ornements, sans bijoux, maquillage ou autres artifices ; une enfant malingre et tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale.

Le reflet du miroir est bien différent aujourd'hui.

Elle a grandi, bien grandi même, bien qu'elle soit encore assez menue et qu'une petite voix au fond de son esprit lui répète qu'elle le restera. Et son corps s'est incurvé ; elle a pris des formes, des formes de femmes, des formes peut-être trop développées pour une jeune fille dont l'âge supposé est de douze ans.

Mais ce n'est pas un détail dont elle a conscience et qui la trouble.

Le kimono de paysanne a fait place à une somptueuse garde-robe de kimonos précieux, taillés dans des étoffes riches et chatoyantes de couleurs. Des kimonos de dames nobles, qui plus est, qui se superposent dans un ensemble magnifique.

Une main passe au travers de ses longs cheveux. Une autre différence avec l'enfant d'autrefois ; si autrefois ses cheveux étaient courtauds et raides, ils sont maintenant d'une longueur impressionnante et soyeux comme la soie. Ils sont beaux et doux au toucher, et elle aime cela.

Quant à son visage… il est moins rond, moins enfantin qu'autrefois, mais toujours reconnaissable. Mais elle a toujours le teint clair, une peau presque blanche. Oui, décidément, tout en elle rappelle une poupée précieuse appartenant à quelque noble…

Le plus curieux, note-t-elle avec un vague froncement de sourcils, ce sont ces marques rouges autour de ses yeux. Ca ressemble à du maquillage, qui accentue son regard et lui donne l'air plus adulte, et, oserait-elle le dire, un peu plus… cruelle. Mais au toucher, cela ne s'efface pas. Est-ce que c'est un tatouage ? Ca n'y ressemble pas tout à fait non plus.

Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Depuis quand sont-elles là ? Elle n'a pas le souvenir de les avoir vues avant…

D'où lui viennent-elles ?

Non pas qu'elle en soit contrarié, mais… il y a définitivement quelque chose qui la met mal à l'aise, l'espace d'une seconde, quand elle se regarde bien. Ce n'est pas… normal, et quelque chose au fond d'elle veut hurler.

Et, même si elle ne laisse rien transparaitre de son trouble, même si son visage est resté de marbre, elle sait, elle sent que, derrière elle, Badamon, même s'il ne se reflète pas, la regarde avec suspicion.

Il aura quelques mots à lui dire plus tard, elle n'en doute pas. Mais pour l'instant, il ne peut pas. Pas quand elle va avoir un entretien avec le Seigneur Arago. Pas quand il s'apprête à l'envoyer en mission pour la première fois depuis… elle ne peut se rappeler.

Badamon l'apostrophe, l'engage à la suivre par des chemins que lui seul connait jusqu'à la salle du trône. Il ne faut pas que quiconque la voit ; elle est, après tout, un secret bien gardé, au point que même les quatre Mashô ignorent jusqu'à son existence. Et il faut que cela reste ainsi jusqu'à ce que son seigneur et maître en décide autrement.

A vrai dire, elle n'a rien à y redire. Pour les avoir observés en secret, elle sait qu'elle n'a rien de communs avec la bande de barbares stupides et belliqueux qui se prétendent des Généraux et des samurais. Elle se voit mal les côtoyer ou pire, leur adresser la parole.

Elle jette un dernier regard à la glace avant de quitter ses quartiers. Elle devra revenir pour quitter ses beaux atours et mettre une tenue plus pratique pour le combat, donc elle sait logiquement qu'elle aura encore l'occasion de contempler son reflet. Le miroir ne va pas disparaître.

Mais, tout de même, ainsi vêtue, s'en allant voir son maître, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser une nouvelle fois qu'elle a l'air d'une poupée.

Et cette pensée la met, rien qu'une seconde, mal à l'aise…

**Fin**


End file.
